


Sneak Peek

by HunnyBunniesCake



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angelic Armin, Gay, Levi is cool I guess, Love struck Levi, M/M, Multi, Other characters are described better than Armin, Stripper AU, Strippers, This was beta'd, armin is my baby, everyones gay, this is better than it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunniesCake/pseuds/HunnyBunniesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small stripper au concept. This probably won't be a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction on here and I haven't made one in a while so bear with me plz.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I will take requests.

Every other weekend did Levi stop by his favorite strip joint, Wall Rose. Wall Rose was a well built place that lit up in the evening and stayed that way until four in the morning. It was well known around it's block, the building of being surrounded by liquor stores, bars, adult stores and other strip clubs. It served inexpensive drinks with better appetizers than some clubs are known for and carried the most glorious looking strippers that the eye could see.

They were like models that could tease you in just the right way, but even better than models at the same time. Levi knew the club owner, his best friend Hanji Zoe who was more of a crazy scientist than a strip club owner. But then again, they were good at what they did and the other regulars thought so as well.

Like usual, Levi strolled in. He gave a nod to the guards, Mike and Reiner, two blondes who snuffed out any creepers and threw them out if they were having an issue. Levi waved to the bartender, Mikasa, who knew drinks like the back of her hand. She was generally a quiet person but also rather beautiful which made most question why she wasn't a dancer herself, but Levi figured she liked pouring drinks more than taking off her clothes. Levi walked past a few people at chairs, booths, and couches who were being chatted up by dancers, or vice versa. Some were enjoying those performing on the big stage, which was reserved for those who often got the most requests, or those who were new who Hanji thought would be popular with the crowd, which they usually were.

The ones on stage currently were a striking brunette with emerald green eyes who was named Eren, a cute looking male named Marco who was decked out in cute looking freckles all over his body, and a blonde named Historia, a female with all the right assets who was working it. Levi knew all three dancers.

Eren was a regular dancer. The crowd never got tired of his looks and sultry dance moves, he was like flames to a fire. He always hooked them in by brushing his hands through his hair and giving them a wink or licking his lips. Although he was a dancer, he had been going out with guard Mike, who usually stopped to give him a drink or something. The two were a cute couple and had a very healthy relationship.

Marco was something special. His freckles were the cause of his attention. The kid literally had them everywhere. He was a great dancer and had quite a lean body that looked good in the lacy underwear and thigh highs that he usually wore, which were cute since the kid obviously had a collection due to him always alternating colors. He was a regular request for a customer named Jean and telling by their heated glances and soft gentle touches every time they saw one another, Levi could tell the two were together and indeed very intimate.

Historia, or Krista, her nickname, was a sweet girl that Levi had sometimes spoken to when with Hanji. She had said that while not working, she spent her time at home taking care of her plants and her pet kittens. Off stage she was like a sweet twenty something soon to be Stepford wife but on stage she was like a whip, quick in movements and giving the audience exactly what they needed. She was often requested by a woman named Ymir who outside was not very attractive but Krista saw the beauty in everyone, so she was glad to see Ymir and even admitted to Levi and Hanji that she liked the woman quite a bit.

Levi was not one to request. He just saw whatever dancers on the main stage, got a few drinks, ate and left, talking to people in between of course. He was a simple soon to be 27 year old guy that had variety and money to spend. Sitting on a bar stool, He ordered a drink from Mikasa after watching Eren, Marco, and Krista dance. "Ladies and gentleman. We have a new dancer for you tonight." Levi heard Hanji say over a microphone, cutting off the music playing. "Please be gentle with him, he's not something you would ever want to break. I welcome to you, Armin." 

Just as Levi turned to look at the stage, his gaze caught onto a beautiful blonde decked out in all white lingerie. This included a bralet, garters, ribbon clad panties, thigh highs and what looked like cute little angel wings strapped to his back. Armin's skin was fair and beautiful and his hair reached just below his chin, bangs reaching just below his eyebrows. He had striking blue eyes that screamed innocence and Levi had to wonder if this kid was even legal. The hypnotizing male swayed his hips slowly when music started playing and holy shit, this kid had an ass for days and Jesus did it look perfect molded into those panties. His hands roamed over his shoulders and into his hair, sliding off to his chest and down to his crotch where he smiled and slowly unhooked the garters. He slid his hands to the straps of his bralet letting them slide off his shoulders slowly and sensually, a pink nipple exposing itself to the air. His hips gyrated and moved faster as the music picked up, and his thumbs hooked into the underwear, slowly but teasingly pulling them down a little. He didn't expose anything except a hairless patch of skin which made Levi stop breathing. 

The lights when out after Armin pressed a finger to his lips in a shushing action. Levi could hear him speak two words in a soft, melodious voice a smile on his pink lips. 

"Sneak peek."

Levi had to request this kid before anyone else did and fast.


End file.
